yakusokunoneverlandfandomcom-20200223-history
Lucas
, Emma, Ray, Oliver, Goldy Pond Resistance members, Grace Field House Escapees |Enemies = Poachers, Leuvis, Andrew |Manga = Chapter 54 (Mentioned) Chapter 64 (Flashback) Chapter 69 (Actual) }} was an escapee from Glory Bell and a friend of Mister. He was captured by the Poachers in Goldy Pond when he and his friends travelled to the human reserve in hope of finding William Minerva. He then seemingly died at the hands of the Poachers.The Promised Neverlands Manga: ''Chapter 64, Page 16 Years later, he reappeared alive as one of the leaders of a resistance organization located in Goldy Pond.''The Promised Neverlands Manga: ''Chapter 69, Page 18-19 History Lucas was born in 2017, and he was sent to the Glory Bell orphanhage a year later in 2018, growing up along with Mister, Dina and several other children. Around 13 years ago, Lucas was one of the escapees from Glory Bell orphanage alongside Mister, Dinah, Jon and a few other orphans. .]] The group eventually stumbled upon Goldy Pond, where they struggled to fight the Poachers in order to get back to the shelter safe and sound. Nevertheless, Lucas and his friends were hunted down by Leuvis and – one by one – were massacred by the Grand Duke. Being the only person among his friends who survived Leuvis' attacks – in which the latter tore off his right arm, Lucas managed to escape from Leuvis while enduring the intense pain from what was left of his right arm. As he went into hiding from Leuvis, a mysterious girl ran into Lucas and aid him with his injury to prevent him from bleeding to death. Lucas and the girl later lived together in a windmill in Goldy Pond before the girl's passing five years later. No longer able to tolerate the pain and suffering of the orphans in Goldy Pond, Lucas vowed to put an end to their misery and destroy Goldy Pond. As years passed, Lucas founded the Goldy Pond Resistance and gathered surviving children of numerous hunts and made them join his resistance group. Making them part of his team. Appearance Lucas was a tall young man who had a rather long maroon, messy hair with thick, black eyebrows. He appeared to have light skin and light eyes. Years later, Lucas sports a shorter version of his old hairstyle. He had three large scars on the right-hand side of his face. He also seemed to have a more brownish skin color now. Lucas wore the same shoes which he wore years back. He also walked with a cane and used a robe to cover up his body. Lucas was missing his right arm, which he lost during his fight with Leuvis, hence he walked with a cane since then, for more stability. He wears a glove on his left arm, which Mister wears the other glove. Personality Lucas was a kind individual who cared deeply about the well being of his friends. The loss of his friends by the hands of the Poachers affected him a lot and caused him to hate the Poachers, wanting to destroy Goldy Pond as a whole. He also appeared to serve as a brotherly figure to the younger orphans in Shelter B06-32 as well as Goldy Pond. He also appeared to have a lot of courage when he decided to give his life for Mister in order for him to survive. Having survived the attack, he later decided to live inside Goldy Pond, because of the deep resentment of his murdered comrades and for the fact that he does not want to leave the current children all alone. He also cried tears of joy when he heard from Emma that Mister is still alive, implying how much he cared about him. Plot Search For Minerva Arc Cuvitidala Arc Months after the departure of Emma, Ray, Gilda, Don, Zack and Violet, the team finally returned to the shelter unharmed. Lucas and the other inhabitants of the shelter happily welcome the team's return. About 1,5 years pass by where Lucas quietly lived together with everyone in the shelter, he, Mister and Oliver were often seen waiting for a phone call from William Minerva, but after the first call, they never contacted again. Lucas - now 31 years old - became a father figure for the children together with Mister, learning them survival skills and life lessons. When Andrew and his team attacked the shelter Mister and he put the children in safety, after which they started fighting back against Andrew and his team. After a long firefight, ending in Lucas getting shot in the back and left leg, the duo managed to flee to the weapon room, where they were held at gunpoint by Andrew and 2 surviving members of his team. When Andrew was about to shoot Lucas, Mister gave a sign to Lucas after which the latter shot a gas cylinder, resulting in the destruction of the shelter, and seemingly killing Andrew, Mister and himself in the process. Skills and Abilities Survival Skills Lucas has proven himself to be great at survival, having survived the attack from Leuvis, in which he lost his arm and how he survived for over thirteen years on his own inside Goldy Pond. Intelligence He appears to know a lot about the two worlds, the promise, the demons, the hunting reserve, the shelter, William Minerva and so on. He shared all of his information with the members of the Goldy Pond Resistance in the hope of someday defeating the Poachers and destroying Goldy Pond. Relationships Mister Lucas and Mister were close friends who grew up together in the same orphanage. They had a brotherly bond and although they sometimes bickered, they always supported each other and Lucas teased Mister about his crush on Dina. They escaped together with several other Glory Bell orphans and began living in a shelter underground. They seemed happy and everything was in its place until all the children with the exception of Mister lost their lives in the battles with the Wild Demons and the Poachers, including Lucas who gave his life to give Mister an opportunity to escape, showing how much he cared for Mister. This left Mister heart-broken for over thirteen years. Likewise, having survived the attack from the Poachers, Lucas also cared about Mister's well being for over thirteen years. This was shown when he asked Emma about Mister right after they met. When they finally reunite, they hug each other and expresses their gratitude over the opposite party being alive and well. Goldy Pond Resistance After surviving the attack from Grand Duke Leuvis, Lucas gathered numerous children from Goldy Pond and decided to save them and make them a team. He shared all his secrets and all the information he knew and started training them. The children all appear to have the same motivation as Lucas, to destroy the hunting reserve and escape Goldy Pond. Lucas valued the team members greatly and sees them as the only family he had left. While the team members see Lucas as a leader and their father figure. Out of all the team members, Lucas is the closest to Oliver, as the latter is the first orphan Lucas managed to save and the first member of the team. Emma Lucas and Emma got along well for the short time they know each other. Lucas acts kindly around her and she does the same. Emma was shocked to see him alive, after hearing from Mister that Lucas died together with the rest of his friends. Lucas appears to be grateful to Emma for keeping an eye out for his friend and starts crying when he hears that the man is alive and well. This made him trust her and made him decide to tell her about the secret passage and Minerva's door. Trivia * He was the only known human adult who lived in Goldy Pond. *When Kaiu Shirai was asked whether Lucas, Zack, Pepe and Nigel are named after famous soccer players, Shirai responds on how Lucas is instead named after the American filmmaker George Lucas, the creator of the [[wikipedia:Star Wars|''Star Wars franchise]].The Promised Neverland Questionnaire #7 *The following are Lucas's rankings in some of The Promised Neverland's official popularity polls. **In Shounen Jump's popularity poll results announced in Chapter 88, Lucas is in 54th place. **In Shounen Jump's 2nd popularity poll results announced in Chapter 102, Lucas is in 11th place with a total of 662 votes. References Site Navigation Category:Deceased Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Glory Bell Orphans Category:Glory Bell Escapees Category:Goldy Pond Resistance Category:Shelter B06-32 Inhabitants